Konoha Girls
by jellybeansinabottle
Summary: -


Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters/plot are not mine!!!

A/N: Hee... this is my first fanfic... so please go easy on me!!! And please review! Thanks! Ideas are welcomed!!! The characters may be OOC... Sorry about that!

(( )) Inner Sakura

' ' thoughts

**Chapter 1**

It was a wonderful morning, the birds were chirping as they welcomed the new day.

((That's right... new day... Meaning new me!!! Hell Yeah! Take that Sasuke bastard!!!))

Enough of Sasuke's rejections, Sakura decided to forget about that ice bastard and move on. Though she knew forgetting him would be hard, she would try to succeed.

Sakura changed into her usual attire and made her way to the bridge where her team usually met. Sasuke was already there and Sakura's heart stopped for a moment.

((What are you doing?! Forget him!!!))

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke ku- er... Sasuke."

"Hm? Ah."

Sasuke nodded noticing that she quickly minus the 'kun' when she greeted him but he remained emotionless and said nothing.

"Ohaiyo Sakura chaaaaan!!!!" Naruto shouted happily as he ran towards her.

((Naruto...)) Inner Sakura cringed.

"Ohaiyo Naruto." Sakura smiled. _'Be nice to Naruto for Hinata's sake..._' She kept saying to herself. H

inata, Tenten and her had grown close after the Chuunin exams and Hinata had told both Tenten and Sakura about Naruto. Sakura was of course shocked at first because she would have never thought anyone could like or love Naruto in that way. If Hinata wasn't her friend, she would look at the girl and called the mental hospital. Tenten just smiled and wished Hinata good luck with Naruto. She obviously didn't know Naruto that well.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke bastard...." Naruto's eyes went small and his voice irked every hint of dislike for his teammate.

"Hmph."

Sakura and Naruto then engaged in a conversation while Sasuke merely leaned against the bridge thinking about none other than revenge and power. Sakura was about to faint and collapse, she kept dropping hints of Hinata liking him but Naruto simply didn't get it and went on yet again on his favourite topic: Ramen.

Sakura was determined to make sure Naruto and Hinata would work out but Naruto was being very... how would you say... uncooperative.

((Ta ke... Does that boy have brains at all?!))

Before Sakura could pound Naruto for not picking up her hints for the last few hours, Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Ohaiyo minna!" He greeted them happily.

"What do you mean 'Good morning'?! It's already in the afternoon!!!" Sakura raged.

"Sou ka Kakashi sensei! What stupid excuse do you have this time?!" Naruto raged also pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Well... a bunch of dogs attacked me when I left my house..." His pupils just stared at him not believing a single word.

"Well.. cough let's not the point... training is cancelled today. You guys have a day free to do...er... whatever you guys wanna do..." Kakashi smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke before Sakura and Naruto pound him to little bits.

"We waited for 6 hours and he says we have no training?!" Sakura raged.

She then thought of what she could do. _'Hmm... I wonder if Hinata is free today..._'

_'It's now 12! Lunch time! Ramen!!_! _Ramen!!! Hmm.. I wonder if Sakura chan would go out on a date with me..'_ Naruto thought.

_'Great... Now Sakura's going to annoy me...Got to go train...'_ Sasuke grunted as he thought.

"Anou sa anou sa.. Sakura chan!" Naruto beamed.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped from her thoughts.

"Would you go out and have ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

((No way in hell!!!)) "Iie... gommenasai... I'm going to find Tenten or Hinata... Ah! Why don't you go get Hinata to go with you?" Sakura suggested.

"Eh.. Hinata chan?"

"Ah! Come on... I'll help you find her!" Sakura smiled and dragged a confused Naruto. Sasuke had already left the bridge then and was walking to his usual training grounds.

_'How troublesome...'_ Sasuke sighed as he heard footsteps behind him. _'It's probably Sakura following me again... Why can't she just leave me alone?!'_

"Sakura! Stop following me already!" Sasuke yelled as eh turned around.

"Ah! He noticed!!! Er.. gommenasai Sasuke kun..." A girl around his age said and ran away from Sasuke's sight. Sasuke blinked a few times. _'What the- it wasn't her? Funny.. she should be bugging me by now... Argh whatever! Less thinking, more training!'_

Sakura found Hinata and Tenten at the Ramen store since Naruto kept bugging her to let him go for a bite first.

"Konnichiwa Hinata, Tenten!" Sakura greeted them.

"Konnichiwa Sakura chan, Naruto kun..." Hinata said shyly and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Neh Naruto, you have your lunch date now, I'm going to go out shopping with Tenten." Sakura winked at Tenten and Tenten grinned and nodded.

"Ah.. Sakura..." Hinata started.

"Hm?"

"Can you come over to my house for dinner tonight? Tenten can't make it... My family wants to er... meet you..."

"Eh? Okay..."

"I'll meet you at your house at 6 okay?"

"Ah. Wakata." Sakura nodded and quickly left Naruto and Hinata together.

"Anou.. Naruto kun..."

"Hm? Dousta Hinata chan?"

"I can leave if you don't want me here..."

"Huh? Eh? It's no problem at all... Besides I have 6 free ramen coupons today! I could spare you one!"

"... A...arigatou.. Naruto kun..."

"Daijoubu! We are friends right?" _'Sigh.. even though Sakura chan isn't here I've got to make the best out of it!' Naruto thought happily.' _

"Oi, ojisan! Two seafood ramen please!" Naruto ordered with a smile and Hinata blushed at the thought of having lunch with Naruto.

"Hehe... Naruto and Hinata are having lunch together.." Sakura smiled and gave Tenten a high five.

"So.. how's Lee and you?" Sakura asked mischievously as they browsed through some books.

"Well... We're okay I guess.. I'm going out on a date with him tonight." Tenten blushed.

Tenten and Lee had gotten together after Lee helped her through her defeat at the Chuunin exams, telling her that it was all right and she could be stronger. And one fine day, Tenten told Lee about her feelings towards him and ta da! They started dating.

"Sou ka... No wonder you can't come to Hinata's dinner thing...." Sakura grinned.

"Ah.. gommen neh Sakura.... You would have to face the Hyuugas..." Tenten cringed.

The Hyuugas were a very concerned about who mixed around with their family members especially Hinata and Hanabi and wanted to know more about Sakura relationship with Hinata.

"Ah..daijoubu... I don't think it would be that bad..." Sakura smiled. ((Please say it isn't that bad!!!))

"Well, one thing is for sure, they do ask a lot of questions..." Tenten warned.

Tenten had been to one of these "meetings". When she and Lee were getting closer to Neji as teammates. Neji was then being accepted as a main branch member thus the Hyuugas wanted to know more about his relationship with others. They were overprotective people.

"Oh.. well thanks for the advice Teni." (A/N: Teni is a nickname I got for Tenten!) Sakura smiled and pushed away her worries.

"Your welcome," Tenten smiled back.

"So how's you and Sasuke?"

"I'm over him. Well starting to get over him. I didn't bug him to go out on a date with me and I didn't call him 'Sasuke kun' just 'Sasuke'." Sakura said full of determination to get over the Uchiha. ((You go girl!!!))

"Yokata..." Tenten smiled.

Then someone interrupted their conversation. "Hmph.. so you are over the Uchiha then huh?

End of chapter 1!

(A/N: So how was it? I hope it's alright... I don't mind to have a beta reader if anyone wants to help me... hmm... by the way, this takes place three years later... so er.. that will make them 15? Yeah... Can anyone tell me the name of the ramen store? Hee I forgot... Thanks! By the way here's some basic japanese I used in the fic:

Ohaiyo: Morning! Or good morning.

Ta ke: Man...

Wakata: I understand / okay

Yokata: I'm glad

Daijoubu: I'm alright/ It's alright

Please review!!! Thank you so much for reading this! My fic kinda sucks huh.. sighs...)


End file.
